


Speak To Me

by jaminsjiminsjams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, cas x reader, cas x you - Freeform, castiel x reader - Freeform, castiel x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaminsjiminsjams/pseuds/jaminsjiminsjams
Summary: Written with a randomly generated plot outline:Genre: None.Character: An angelMaterial: HeadphonesSentence: “It is required of you.”Bonus: Your character is very shy





	Speak To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written with a randomly generated plot outline:
> 
> Genre: None.
> 
> Character: An angel
> 
> Material: Headphones
> 
> Sentence: “It is required of you.”
> 
> Bonus: Your character is very shy

Y/n closes her eyes as she walks, letting the music fill her mind. Just as the song reaches the chorus, static fills her ears, and she winces slightly. Y/n pulls one earbud out of her ear and glances down at her phone. The image on her phone shakes violently, small specks of static appearing on the screen. “W-what the…” her voice trails off as she turns the corner, her head tilting when she spots a tall man standing outside his house. She stops for a moment, pulling both earbuds out as she stares at the man. He stares up at the sky, and throws his arms out to the side, letting out a tired sigh.

“So, I want to help you.” Y/n’s head tilts, and she moves forward quietly, squinting a bit. “I’m about to lose my family here if you don’t tell me how…” The man shakes his head, and y/n raises an eyebrow. No one else is around, and there’s no way he is speaking to her. “Please, Castiel, just talk to me. What do you want from me?” There’s a short pause, and the man nods quickly. “Yes, I understand.” His lips part slightly as he tilts his head up towards the sky more. “Promise my family will be okay and I’ll do it…” Another short pause, and he sighs. “Then, yes.”

Suddenly a blinding white light emits from the sky and washes over the man. His arms move out in a welcoming gesture as the light shines down on him, and his eyes flutter shut. Y/n stumbles back slightly, her eyebrows lowering. “What the…” The light vanishes, and his eyes open, his demeanor instantly changing. His head tilts slightly as he gazes around him, his eyes open wider than before, his lips part slightly. “O-oh my God,” she murmurs again, startled when the man looks up instantly, his gaze locking with hers although they are a little more than two yards apart. His head tilts, and he begins to move forward, stopping when the door opens. A young girl walks out and murmurs something that y/n can’t hear. He briefly turns to look at her. Y/n takes this opportunity to turn back around, exiting quickly as her heart beats fast.

“I am not your father.” He turns, his face rather blank as he leaves his daughter on the doorstep, a confused and hurt look on her face. She stares after her father, her eyes growing slightly misty with tears as she turns around and goes back into the house. The man steps forward, his gaze sweeping the sidewalk in front of him to find the girl. He tilts his head and his eyes close, and he continues walking forward.

Y/n quickens her pace, pressing the earbuds back into her ears as she resumes her music, glancing behind her every few steps to see if the man is anywhere to be seen. When she is finally content that he isn’t following her, she sighs and gives her full attention to her music as she continues to walk. She can’t help but notice the odd stirring in her stomach as a peculiar sound plays through the earbuds, and she shakes her head, dismissing the static quickly. She chalks it up to them being broken and reminds herself to get a new pair as she turns off her music. Only, the static doesn’t stop. She frowns, glancing down at her phone, and then behind her again, out of pure paranoia, and she unplugs her earbuds. The static still doesn’t stop. It merely grows louder, and louder, a high pitches noise ringing in her ear. Y/n rips the headphones out and throws them to the ground, crying out slightly.

The ringing doesn’t stop. It grows louder and louder as someone- something- whispers in her ear. The voice is soft and intimate, yet rough and low. She clings to the grass, the only thing supporting her through this mental breakdown. Tears sting at the corner of her eyes as the static and ringing grow impossibly and painfully loud, and she feels as though her brain is going to break out of her skull at any second.

“What?” She gasps, her mouth falling wide open. “W- what do you want?”

“Come with me.” A new voice, this time much closer and kinder. Y/n glances up, and her eyes meet impossibly blue ones. The man from earlier, once again engulfed in light- or was that the sun? She couldn’t tell. Her eyes burn, and she closes them.

“W-who are you?” She whispers unsure who her question was directed to. The man pulls her up, not caring as her phone topples out of her pocket and to the ground. He clutches her to him tightly, seemingly unbothered by her complaints.

“Leave her be,” he growls, his eyes darkening. “I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand.”

And just like that, the noises stop. She can hear the birds chirping again, the leaves rustling along the sidewalk. She can hear her own breathing- heavy, and harsh. The man turns his gaze back to her. “You must come with me, y/n.”

“How do you know my…”

“It’s not of import,” he interrupts, glancing around. “Say you’ll come with me.”

“What?”

“I need you to say it, y/n. Say that your allegiance lies with me.”

“My…allegiance? What are you…are you crazy?”

“Just say it.” His voice turns harsher, and his grip on her tightens. “It is required of you. Say your allegiance lies with me.”

“F-fine, okay?” She pushes at him slightly, and he lets go, staring down at her in confusion. “My allegiance is with you- or whatever. I still don’t know what-”

“I will return for you later, y/n.” He turns to leave and pauses before glancing over his shoulder. “You are safe for now. Do not try to run, I will just find you. I am sorry, y/n.” He stares up at the sky and leaves her alone with his unexplained apology.


End file.
